I Give My First Love to You
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: "Hei, kalau misalnya kau menemukan daun itu, apa yang ingin kau minta?"/"Tidak tahu." /"Kalau kau Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau minta kalau menemukan daun itu?" /"Ya, kalau nanti aku menjadi Astronout yang hebat, setelah itu aku akan langsung melamarmu Sakura. Kau harus menjadi istriku!"/ "Iya, itulah mimpiku." /"Sakura, jangan menangis."/


**I Give My First Love to You**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, and Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

**Ini pertama kalinya Hikaru buat cerita Angst berpairing SasuSaku, dan cerita ini Hikaru ambil dari sebuah movie di Jepang, yang sangat menguras air mata Hikaru, huhuhu, jadi ini adalah versi Narutonya.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**PART 1 : Flash Back**

_Delapan tahun lalu_

_Rumah Sakit Konoha_

Di salah satu ruangan yang yang tidak terlalu besar, sebuah ruangan yang hampir setiap harinya tercium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat hidung.

Deg, Deg, Deg suara detak jantung yang terdengar berdetak,

"Wah, detak jantungmu keras sekali Sasuke-kun, aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya!" seruan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda terdengar nyaring, sampai-sampai memenuhi seluruh isi ruangan. Mata emeraldnya tampak berbinar-binar menatap lawan bicara yang kini tengah duduk tepat di depannya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku juga merasa kalau dada sebelah kiriku terasa nyeri sedikit." ujar seorang pemuda kecil yang memiliki rambut mencuat berwarna raven kini, matanya tak kalah penasaran dengan perkataan gadis kecil itu. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar memegang erat dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Iya, sepertinya kau harus kuperiksa lebih lanjut Sasuke-kun!" serunya kembali.

Sang pemuda kecil menatap tak mengerti pada gadis itu, "Eh, Lalu aku harus apa Sakura?" tanya polos.

Gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu terlihat memikir-mikirkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya..

"Aha! Sasuke-kun sekarang buka celanamu!" seru gadis itu, membuat sang pemuda kecil yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku harus membuka celanaku?!" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku pernah lihat salah satu suster menyuntikkan sesuatu ke pasiennya, dan itu ke arah pantat mereka! Ayolah Sasuke-kun!" perintah Sakura lagi, Sasuke menggeleng tak mau.

"Aku tidak mau Sakura!" protesnya, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengarkan perkataan pemuda raven itu, buktinya tangan mungil gadis itu tetap saja berusaha membuka celana Sasuke.

"Kau harus mau Sasuke-kun, aku kan mau jadi dokter kalau sudah besar, jadi aku harus memeriksamu~" ujar Sakura lagi, tangannya masih mencoba melepas celana milik Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku malu Sakura!"

"Kau harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

Kedua anak kecil itu masih saling bertengkar, sampai sebuah suara dari arah luar kamar mereka terdengar mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Duar, kedua mata anak kecil itu tertuju pada pemandangan langit yang kini penuh dengan warna-warni, "Wuahh! Ada kembang api Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura, kegiatan gadis kecil itu langsung terhenti, Ia menatap wajah Sasuke, seolah mengajak pemuda itu untuk keatap.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ke atap! Aku ingin lihat kembang api lebih jelas!"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, keduanya segera turun dari tempat tidur berukuran kecil itu, dan berlari kecil keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**

"Wuah! _Kirei_!" mata Emerald Sakura tampak berbinar kembali melihat pemandangan kembang api yang kini terlihat lebih jelas dari atap, berbagai warna dan bentuk dari kembang api itu membuat baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasa senang. ada yang berbentuk jantung, bunga, bahkan sampai bentuk kartun doraemon kesukaan mereka.

"Sakura, _Kaasan dan Tousan_ kita pasti akan senang melihat ini. aku panggilkan mereka dulu ya!" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, sekalian juga Sasuke-kun bawakan cemilan!"

"Oke!" Sasuke pun dengan cepat meninggalkan atap dan berlari turun dari tempat itu mencari Kaasan dan _Tousannya _sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lorong Rumah Sakit_

"_Kaasan dan Tousan_ ada dimana?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, pemuda raven itu menelurusuri seluruh lorong itu, berharap dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Pemuda ini tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan melihat kembang api yang sangat jarang ia lihat karena harus berdiam diri di rumah sakit. Jadi dia harus cepat!

"_Kaasan, Tousan_!" serunya kecil, Sasuke masih mencari dimana kedua orang tuanya itu sampai samar-samar ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara..

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Dok?"

'Ah, Itu suara _Tousan_!' batin Sasuke senang, ia mendengar suara _Tousannya_ dari sebuah ruangan yang tadi sempat ia lewati, pemuda kecil itu membalikkan kembali badannya untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya itu.

Tangan mungilnya segera meraih handle pintu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci, Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"_Kaasan, Tou_.." perkataan Sasuke langsung terhenti begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kondisi jantung Sasuke sudah sangat lemah, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sasuke tetap bertahan."

Deg, jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar perkataan Dokter itu.

"Ta..tapi apa itu tidak berpengaruh buruk bagi tubuh anakku Dok," kini suara _Kaasannya _yang terdengar bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Maaf,"

Dapat Sasuke lihat kini _Tousannya _tengah merangkul _Kaasannya _dengan pelan, wajah laki-laki itu kembali menatap Dokter di depannya, "Apa dokter menjamin kalau Sasuke akan bertahan lebih lama kalau menjalani cara ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"..." Dokter itu terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Ya, setidaknya cara ini dapat membuat Sasuke bertahan. Terutama kita harus menjaga agar kondisi fisik dan pola makannya teratur." Jawabnya.

_Tousan_ Sasuke menunduk pasrah, Ia kembali mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Dokter itu dengan ekspresi serius yang penuh dengan kesedihan,

"Sampai umur berapa kira-kira Sasuke bisa bertahan?" pertanyaan laki-laki itu sontak membuat istrinya tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kaget wajah suaminya.

"Fugaku! Jangan bertanya hal seperti.." ucapan wanita itu terhenti begitu melihat raut wajah suaminya yang terlihat memaksakan diri.

"Kita harus tahu Mikoto, cepat atau lambat kita pasti tahu tentang hal ini!" mendengar jawaban Fugaku, wanita itu kembali tertunduk, menyembunyikan tangisannya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Kemungkinan besar Sasuke tidak akan bisa mencapai umur dua puluh tahun." Jawab sang Dokter.

Dan jawaban Dokter itu mengenai telak perasaan kedua pasangan itu, tangisan Mikoto bertambah keras.

**...**

Sedangkan Sasuke kini,

"..." pemuda kecil itu menutup pintu dengan pelan, betapa kagetnya ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua dan Dokter yang notabene adalah _Tousan_ Sakura. matanya yang tadi berbinar-binar kini meredup, seolah-olah tidak bersemangat lagi. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Sedihkah? Atau menangis saja, tapi ia terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti arti semua pembicaraan ketiga orang di dalam sana.

Yang ia ketahui pasti adalah,

"Aku tidak akan bisa mencapai umur dua puluh tahun," gumamnya sendiri. Ketika pemuda keil itu hendak kembali ke atap, tempat gadis merah muda itu menunggunya..

Plok, suara benda terjatuh membuat Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu,

"..." Hati Sasuke semakin bertambah kaget saat mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang tadi memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci, gadis berambut merah muda itu kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sakura.." bisik Sasuke kaget.

"..." Sakura masih terdiam, boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk terjatuh. Tak ia sangka menyusul pemuda raven itu ke tempat ini membuatnya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua Sasuke tadi dengan Tousannya.

Dan masih dalam keheningan, saat Sasuke tak mampu bergerak dan berkata apa-apa,

Tes, air mata dari mata emerald Sakura turun perlahan menjatuhi pipi mungilnya.

Gadis kecil itu menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaasan_ aku tidak mau melalukan hal ini!" Sasuke kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya ketika berada di rumah sakit, beberapa perawat berusaha mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuat pemuda raven itu tidak bisa bergerak. Namun Sasuke masih memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru pemuda kecil itu.

Dokter Kizashi, _Tousan_ Sakura datang menghampiri Mikoto dan Fugaku, "Maaf, hanya cara ini yang bisa kita lakukan, kalau Sasuke terus bergerak saya takut nanti pengobatan ini membuatnya terluka dan berdarah. Kita harus mencegahnya untuk tidak bergerak selama beberapa jam." Ucap laki-laki itu seraya menunduk sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa Dok," ujar Mikoto.

"_Kaasan_, aku mau ke kamar mandi. Lepaskan ikatan ini~" Sasuke memohon agar kedua orang tuanya itu melepaskan dirinya, para perawat mulai menyuntikkan selang-selang kecil di antara tangan mungil Sasuke,

"Tahan ya sayang, ini hanya sebentar saja." Ujar Mikoto lembut.

"Tapi _Kaasan_.."

"Sasuke, _Kaasan_ mohon.." melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata _Kaasannya_, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan tidak merengek lagi.

"..."

"_Kaasan_, maafkan Sasuke ya, jangan menangis lagi." pinta Sasuke. Dan hal itu sukses membuat air mata Mikoto makin bertambah, Fugaku segera memeluk istrinya itu memintanya tenang. Karena tidak ingin melihat kondisi jantung Sasuke bertambah parah gara-gara sedih melihat tangisan Kaasannya.

"Mikoto, lebih baik kau tenangkan diri dulu , biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku,

Mikoto mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan menghubungi Itachi dulu." ujar wanita itu seraya berjalan menjauhi tempat putranya, menutup tirai di sekitar tempat tidur Sasuke dan segera meraih handphone di sakunya.

**ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Sedangkan Kizashi kini setelah selesai memeriksa Sasuke, ketika ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya itu,

Matanya terkejut melihat putri kecilnya kini tengah berdiri di samping ruangan itu memeluk boneka kelincinya seraya menatapnya sedih.

"Sakura.." belum sempat Kizashi berbicara, putrinya berlari kecil meninggalkan dirinya disana. Ia tahu sekali pasti Sakura sedih memikirkan keadaan Sasuke.

**...**

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju ruangannya,

Ia memeriksa kembali hasil pemeriksaan tubuh Sasuke, "Silakan Dok," sebuah suara menyentakkan pikirannya. Salah satu perawat membawakannya minuman hangat. Dan begit perawat itu hendak pergi.

"Shizune-san, apa Sakura lagi yang melakukan hal itu?" pertanyaan Kizashi membuat perawat bernama Shizune itu mengernyit bingung.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa.." wanita itu segera memeriksa seluruh pakaiannya, sampai..

"Kyaa! Rokku, kapan Sakura-chan melakukan hal ini!" pekik Shizune kecil ketika melihat roknya kini kotor oleh noda berwarna coklat.

Kizashi yang melihat itu menghela napas panjang, "Hah~ pasti dia ingin Tousannya ini yang terkena jebakan itu." Ujar laki-laki itu.

"Maksud Dokter?"

"Dia pasti menganggapku seorang Dokter tak berguna karena tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya. Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang ini?" ucapnya lagi.

"Eh?"

"Dia sudah pernah kehilangan nenek tersayangnya dan sekarang giliran sahabatnya, Apa aku harus berhenti membawanya kesini lagi?" tanyanya.

Shizune tersenyum kecil, "Saya juga tidak tahu Dok, tapi menurut penglihatan saya mereka berdua itu tidak hanya sekedar berteman."

"..." laki-laki itu terdiam, sampai..

"Hah~ Cinta pertama kah?"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan selama itu pula Sakura sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekarang gadis kecil tengah terduduk di sebuah padang rumput clover dekat rumah sakit, mata Emeraldnya mencari-cari sebuah clover berdaun empat yang katanya mampu mengabulkan permintaan apapun.

"Dimana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tanpa gadis itu sadari Sasuke melihatnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya ketika menghampiri gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura, Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Bukannya pemuda raven itu tidak boleh keluar kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa keluar dari ruanganmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan memilih ikut duduk di padang rumput itu, "Asalkan aku tidak berlari-lari tidak apa-apa kok~" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya pemuda raven itu sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun tidak tahu? Jika kau meminta permohonan pada clover berdaun empat makan permintaan kita akan terkabulkan, makanya aku mencari itu sekarang."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu?"

"Tapi aku pernah."

Pemuda kecil itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas dan ikut mencari clover berdaun empat yang Sakura bilang tadi, "Hei, kalau misalnya kau menemukan daun itu, apa yang ingin kau minta?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke sebentar, lalu kembali lagi mencari daun itu, "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, "Kalau tidak tahu kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Kalau kau Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau minta kalau menemukan daun itu?" tanya Sakura sekarang.

Sasuke tampak berpikir keras, "Aku ingin menjadi astronout yang hebat," ujarnya.

"Astronout?"

"Ya, kalau nanti aku menjadi Astronout yang hebat, setelah itu aku akan langsung melamarmu Sakura. Kau harus menjadi istriku!" seru Sasuke, sontak saja perkataan pemuda raven itu membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Istri? Benarkah?"

"Iya, itulah mimpiku."

"..."

Sakura terdiam, mata Emeraldnya tak berhenti menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih mencari clover itu dengan semangat, sampai akhirnya..

"..."

Mata Onxy Sasuke melebar ketika melihat daun yang ia cari-cari dari tadi, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berteriak senang, "Aku menemukannya!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja..

Bruk, gadis itu segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari daun itu, mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap clover berdaun empat di depannya sekarang,

"KUMOHON!" seru Sakura kembali..

"Eh?"

"Dewa Clover, Aku memohon padamu, Tolong selamatkan Sasuke-kun! Jangan bunuh Sasuke-kun! Tolong biarkan kami bersama! Tolong sembuhkan penyakitnya! Aku mohon!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda itu sekencang-kencangnya.

Air mata Sakura tak dapat di tahan lagi, gadis kecil itu menangis dengan keras, sambil terus memohon pada daun clover di depannya. Membuat Sasuke yang melihat itu terkejut, dan merasa sedih..

"Sakura.."

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku..mohon! Aku mohon!" gadis kecil itu terisak-isak dan terus berteriak.

"Sakura.." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya tadi,

"Aku mohon!"

Tangan mungil pemuda raven itu dengan cepat memeluk erat Sakura kedalam pelukannya,

"Sakura, jangan menangis."

"Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun bukannya kau punya mimpi ingin hidup bersamaku?! Jadi..jadi.." gadis itu masih terisak.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan dengan perlahan..

Kiss, bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir mungil milik Sakura, "Jangan menangis seperti itu." ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya dan kembali mencium Sakura.

Itulah ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan, dan ciuman dalam tangisan yang pertama kali mereka rasakan.

_To Be Continued_

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
